When I'm Gone
by Illyy Bells
Summary: Draco and Harry are both preparing for war, both different from one another in many ways, fighting for a different cause with one person between them in common... Ginny. Pairings: DG, HG
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When I'm Gone  
**Rating:** Mature, to be safe  
**Warnings: **Mild mentions of death in later chapters, fowl language  
**Pairing: **Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny, Remus/Sirius  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story, they belong to JK as they should. Song belongs to Three Doors Down.  
**Summary:** Draco and Harry are both preparing for war, both different from one another in many ways, fighting for a different cause with one person between them in common... Ginny.

------**_"You Won't Always Be There, Love Me When I'm Gone"_**------

Red hair splayed out on black sheets, a small sleeping form, looking so innocent, so pure.

He knew better.

The little chit was a wild cat. In bed she came to him like a little sex kitten, untamed. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched her sleep. It wasn't something he would normally do, but he found himself doing it lately, knowing that at some point soon he would never be able to do it again. So he savored the moment as much as someone like him could.

_**There's another world inside of me  
**__**That you may never see**_

_**Theres secrets in this life  
**__**That I can't hide**_

He pushed back the hair from her eyes gently, she barley even stirred from the light contact. He allowed himself a few more moments to watch, before he moved to kiss her. At the light contact with her lips his arm throbbed before burning hotly. He grimaced, conjuring a rose, red in the middle, _love, passion, life_ and black, _dead,_ around the outside. He swept on his cloak and mask, not allowing himself to look back, for if he did he knew he would never be able to leave.

_**Somewhere in this darkness  
**__**There's a light that I can't find**_

_**Maybe it's too far away...  
**__**Or maybe I'm just blind...**_

With a swish of his wand and a crack he was gone. Leaving his love to her peaceful dreams, with blood red hair splayed out on _his_ black sheets and a rose, alive on the inside, with a dead exterior on the pillow beside her with a note attached. Written in blood red ink, his last words to her:

**Love me when I'm gone**

**--DM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **When I'm Gone  
**Rating:** Mature, to be safe  
**Warnings: **Mild mentions of death in later chapters, fowl language.  
**Pairing: **Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story, they belong to JK as they should. Song belongs to Three Doors Down.  
**Summary:** Draco and Harry are both preparing for war, both different from one another in many ways, fighting for a different cause with one person between them in common... Ginny.

"Why can't you fucking open up to me!?"

Another fight. Always another fight. She couldn't understand why he kept her in the dark. She thought he didn't trust her but really he didn't trust himself. What if Voldemort found a way to slip into his mind. He would see her. He would know what she ment to him. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose the last thing he had besides his friends.

Something that was completely his and yet he wasn't so sure she was. He would catch her sometimes looking out over the grounds on the terrace seeming to be in deep thought. At night she would have nightmares. Her screams echoed in his mind. _Don't leave me. Don't leave me. _He would wake her and console her. Telling her he was still here. He would never promise her he would always be here. He could not bring himself to lie to her, but sometimes he had the feeling that her dreams we're not of him.

"Is it because you don't trust me? Is it because I'm not fucking Hermione!? Is that it? You can tell her everything."

"Ginny, I trust you and this has nothing to do with Hermione. How can you say that? Don't you know I love you?"

She anger melted a little. "Then why can't you tal--"

_**When your education x-ray  
Cannot see under my skin **_

I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends

"Because I can't Gin. Thats the end of it."

He knew that was the wrong answer. It would only serve to make her angry again but he couldn't tell her why. He couldn't make himself vunerable.

"Then thats the end of this!" She pulled off her diamond engagment ring and threw it at him. His old seeker skills kicked in and he just managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

_**Now roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone **_

Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

"Gin.. don't-- don't do this." He wanted to hit himself. Don't be weak. This is what you want. You want to push her away. She'll be safe if you push her away.

"No Harry. Either you promise me that you'll let me in. Let me help you, trust me or it's over. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Then it's over." He replied as firmly as he could. He would not let her see the hurt it brought to him.

She raised her chin, her body becoming more straight, "Good-bye Harry."

Harden you heart. "Good-bye."

_**  
So love me when I'm gone**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **When I'm Gone  
**Rating:** Mature, to be safe  
**Warnings: **Mild mentions of death in later chapters, fowl language  
**Pairing: **Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story, they belong to JK as they should. Song belongs to Three Doors Down.  
**Summary:** Draco and Harry are both preparing for war, both different from one another in many ways, fighting for a different cause with one person between them in common... Ginny.

**A/N: **I'M BACK! After a long break I've decided to pick up my pen err.. keyboard even and finish up the stories I have. Silly little me when I started these as an amature writer I did not plan out any at all. So im winging it on most of them. I edited a few things out of this one (ie the sirius/remus pairing) because it's been so long I cant even remember what I planned to do with them. Well... I had a few ideas of what I planned. cough. Anyways, I've decided to make my return a little sweeter so heres a preview to the third, and possibly final chapter to When I'm Gone. Disreguard any spelling or grammer issues. I don't have a beta reading these. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

I run through flashing beams of light. Through smoke, through screams. Through blood. It's everywhere. People are dying. I try not to look at the faces on the bodies beneath my feet. I run towards my salvation, I run towards my death.

I run towards you.

You. My love, my hate, my life. I always knew it would come down to this. I'd been preparing for this day the moment you replaced the other half of my heart. Curses are blasted at me, I try to dodge them as best as I can. A burn curse catches my ankle. I trip from the pain and before my attacker can reach me I bear it and I'm up running again. I do not look at the person you're dueling. I don't ask myself how many friends and allies of mine I think you've killed tonight. Before you see me I'm launching myself at you, throwing our bodies to the ground.

With a pop, we're gone.


End file.
